


Heartbeats: Byun Baekhyun's Journey To Love

by baeconandeggs, cloverlovexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun centric, Fluff, M/M, School, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlovexo/pseuds/cloverlovexo
Summary: The whole campus knows how much Byun Baekhyun hates Park Chanyeol. Or maybe they never bother asking him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 41
Kudos: 362
Collections: BAE2020





	Heartbeats: Byun Baekhyun's Journey To Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE062  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone!  
> This is the first time I’ve ever finished a fic and I’m glad it’s with BAE. Thank you so much to all the mods for organizing this fest.  
> This is unbeta that’s why as early as I can I want to apologize if you’ll encounter grammar errors while reading the fic.  
> To the prompter, I know this is not what you had in mind when you submitted the prompt. This is a complete 360. But I want you to know that I tried.  
> There are just scenes in my head that I can’t seem to put in words. I’m sorry. I hope you’ll still like this.  
> This is a Baekhyun centric fic. Also, I’d like to clear that Baekhyun isn’t hated here, he’s just misunderstood.  
> Please listen to Love Me Instead by Moira and Can’t Help Falling In Love by Haley Reinheart.  
> I think these two songs fit in the story perfectly.

Ever since the opening of the audition for the annual theatrical play was announced, it was the talk of the whole campus. And everybody is looking forward to it, especially Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun is known for being the best. He is the best in his class. He is the best in every school project. He always gives his best in everything he does. And he is also known as the best actor. Always leading every theatrical play, getting the most important character in the drama. He is known for nailing every audition, leaving the audience in awe and the other contestants backing out, already knowing the result even if it still isn't announced.

He had been Juliet's Romeo in his first year. He had been the prince of Denmark in his second year. And he had been friends with a genie, riding a magic carpet in his third year. He has done all of that with ease. Building his reputation as the best.

And for this school year, his last year in high school, he is so sure he'll get the lead role. He has to. Like always. It was as easy as that. He is the best and he is aware of it.

He thought so while leaving the stage, already aware of the jaws hanging in the air from the other auditionee and some viewers who just passed by to witness the event. There's no doubt that he'll get the role. Everyone thinks so too.

Today is the last day of the audition. In the first few days, the audition was for the musicians. A play would not be complete without the accompaniment of music. This is important in portraying emotion in a particular scene. It creates patterns and tempo in theatre. There are also some speeches and dialogue in a play that delivers in a form of melody. Supporting actors' audition was in the next few days with the addition of props men and other roles. And the last day will be the audition only for the main characters of the play. A total of one whole week just for the audition alone. The director of the drama believes that it was easier and it was organized this way. It also helps to filter the talents thoroughly.

Since this play is the most awaited event this year, he couldn't afford to have a dumb be included in his project.

And this year's play will be extra special as it will be different from their theatrical performances before. This year will not be any of William Shakespeare's or Chad Beguelin's.

As the Theatre Director, Dir. Kim Jongin announced even before the auditions start. The script they will use is the very work of the rising playwright of today, Mr. Do Kyungsoo.

This mostly sparks Baekhyun's interest as he is a fan of Mr. Do Kyungsoo's works. He reads all of them. Including his latest work, My Undying Love, the script they'll be using for the play. A story of a young fire soldier, Loey who fell in love with the prince of Light, Prince Eun. In fact, he went backstage today to approach the man to get his book autographed.

By the copy of the excerpt from the script that was given to them before the audition, Baekhyun performed the part where the fire soldier was rushing to his lover who realized it was too late because Prince Eun is already being wedded to a neighboring kingdom's prince.

"Very good Baekhyun. That was amazing! As expected from you." Jongdae, who is there to support his best friend whispered for Baekhyun to hear as the latter takes his seat beside him. And Baekhyun only replied with a smirk.

They both start looking at the Director's direction who is currently expressing a satisfied face and a nod while writing something down on his paper and suddenly engaged himself in a conversation with Mr. Do Kyungsoo who has a slight frown on his face, co-judging the auditions.

The two best friends who are eyeing the director and the playwright couldn't hear the conversation. But whatever it is they already sure that Baekhyun will get the role of fire soldier. He is the best, after all.

"Okay next, we have another auditionee for the role of Loey, the fire soldier, please get on stage." The staff from the stage suddenly announces.

Kim Jongdae held Baekhyun's left arm from his seat.

A series of murmurs are heard. Who would dare to get on the stage after that perfect performance from Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun noticed both Mr. Kim Jongin and Mr. Do Kyungsoo flip a page of their papers to look for the said man's audition paper as if they were also surprised there is one more auditionee for the role only to find out that there was actually none. And Baekhyun's audition paper is definitely the last one.

"Uhm may I ask for your name, please?" Dir. Kim Jongin asked.

"I am Park Chanyeol, sir." The man said, looking at the judges from the stage.

From Baekhyun's perspective. Base on his appearance, there's nothing special about the man.

"So... " Mr. Do started. "I don't see your audition paper, Mr. Park Chanyeol. But it doesn't matter. You can start whenever you're ready."

"I actually just thought about auditioning. So, I didn't submit any registration paper. I'm sorry." The man on the stage utters while bashfully scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

Director Kim Jongin nods with this then gently move his specs. "It's okay. May I ask which part will you be performing?" He then asked.

"The part where the fire soldier found out about the prince's union with the other prince."

From their seat, Jongdae tightened his grasp at Baekhyun's arm at that. "He is going to perform the same scenario that you did?"

Baekhyun just gave Jongdae a look. Does that matter. It doesn't really bother him. If anything, he is excited about what Park Chanyeol could offer.

"Well then, you can start." Director Kim gave Park Chanyeol the signal to start.

Baekhyun is eyeing Park Chanyeol keenly. For some reason, he is really curious. Park Chanyeol then started composing himself, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, something from his aura changes. It was not the student who was bashfully introducing himself a moment ago. From then on, it was as if it was the fire soldier they were looking at.

Baekhyun's breath hitches.

Park Chanyeol knelt to the ground. Both fist on his side while looking defeated. The emotion of being in love and brokenhearted. That's what it should be. That's what's Director Kim Jongin been looking for. Baekhyun knows.

What's that sound?

Something loud is prohibiting him from hearing everything else in his surroundings.

What is this?

It keeps getting louder and Baekhyun's brain can not think straight.

Chanyeol then opens his mouth to speak and Baekhyun lost it. Chanyeol's deep voice when he was introducing himself a while ago is even deeper now. It's like Chanyeol's low octave of a voice is slowly sipping into his body. And boy, he isn't joking. His hair body's all standing. Fortunately, his best friend, Jongdae is too focus on the scene in the front to notice. 

Baekhyun's breath is now uneven.

After finishing a dramatic dialogue, Chanyeol moved his head upward, facing the ceiling, both arms stretch on his side and scream in an agony.

This causes Baekhyun to slightly flinch. He clutched his hand on the loose fabric of his pants. At this moment, he's just so sure of one thing.

He might have to find a new hobby for he will be free of any drama to play this year. At least, he thinks.

And for some reason, Baekhyun isn't complaining.

And this confuses him even more, causing a frown to form on his face.

Just why?

Maybe just as what they say, a true artist could recognize another true artist? Maybe that's it!

He looked at everyone else inside the theatre discreetly and everyone's faces express admiration and some even trying to secretly wipe slight tears from the corner of their eyes.

Did Baekhyun leave the crowd in awe? Because Park Chanyeol certainly is leaving the crowd with their eyes slightly wet.

For some reason, he doesn't feel betrayed. If this is any other day, he would. He knows he would.

But then why?

Baekhyun looked back at the stage just as Chanyeol started opening his eyes. And he couldn't believe that a tear strained face would cause his brain a malfunction. Something is wrong with him. He can tell because he's not usually this way.

When it was deemed Chanyeol's performance has ended. Everybody started clapping their hands including Jongdae beside him with a look that he doesn't even want to describe. This fucker!

"Wow... just... I mean impressive!" That was Director Kim Jongin lost for words. And Mr. Do Kyungsoo is giving a satisfied smile. Baekhyun saw it all coming and he isn't surprised anymore.

Standing up from kneeling down, Park Chanyeol gave the judges and the audience a handsome smile. A smile that you wouldn't even think would come from someone who gave all his heart in his performance just a second ago. A smile that captures Baekhyun's attention.

What is this?

That loud sound of something that has still been pounding just gets louder. And it was dominating his ears.

No...

Actually, it was dominating something else.

He slowly lifts up his right hand and places it on his chest where his heart is.

The moment he realized it, he let out a loud gasp and abruptly stood up from his seat. It caught everyone's attention including the two judges and the man in the front.

Baekhyun started internally panicking because of it and hurriedly collected his bag before walking at a fast speed straight to the exit.

A series of buzz was heard inside the theatre after he left.

*  
_(Wow, that hot guy really nailed it. He would get that role for sure.)_

_(Huh? It's that Byun Baekhyun panicking? Oh no. He must be furious. The judges are clearly favoring Chanyeol. )_

*

Baekhyun went straight home after that. Not in the mood to deal with anybody else. He opened the door with his keys and using only his foot, he slightly struggles to remove his shoes, tugging the heel part of each shoe while both of his hands are pressed against the adjacent walls. Then he went straight to the staircase to his room.

He did all of that while staring into nothing. He doesn't even notice the confused look giving him by his mom from the kitchen.

When he got inside his room, he immediately put down his bag on the side and flopped down the bed. And started to blankly stare at the ceiling.

Though he looks calm, a series of thoughts are crossing his mind at once. So many whys circulating and he couldn't find the right answer.

He slithers his hands onto his chest. He let out a sigh. At least, his heart has slightly calmed down now.

He couldn't help but think why did his heart react that way? Sure, the man was good, but he is good enough himself, and never felt that way. He knows a lot of actors too from the previous dramas he played but he did not feel this way. Just what exactly is happening to him.

Is his heart malfunctioning? Perhaps, a heart disease? What could it be?

Should he see a doctor?

Surely, a doctor would have an answer to his problems. Whatever the diagnoses are, he better starts a treatment. He couldn't afford to get sick.

In the middle of his brainstorming, he heard a knock on his door. His mom's voice comes next. "Baek, honey, dinner is ready. C'mon, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, Mom!" He answers before he heard retreating footsteps of his mom. He didn't even hear her coming. Too caught up in his thoughts.

This is Park Chanyeol's fault.

Then something clicks on his brain. He abruptly sits up and looks for his laptop. When he opened it, he searched for the browser and started typing.

`C h a n ye o l|....`

After seconds of loading, he doesn't know why the browser directed him to some sort of cereals and different kinds of berries. He scrolls up to look for more. Then he saw an Instagram account named Park Chanyeol.

The profile picture is neatly handwritten lettering of the words 'Happiness Delight' with a drawing of a small crown on the top of the letter H. It must be the Chanyeol he was looking for. He just needs to check. So he clicked the link of the Instagram account. But a disappointment immediately crosses his face when he finds out that the user's account is private.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. What exactly is he doing?

He was about to lie down again on his bed when he heard his mom calling him once again from downstairs.

*

Baekhyun couldn't even believe he managed to get up early in the morning today to get ready for school. After a sleepless night last night. He just can't stop thinking of certain eyes. And maybe ears.

And how his heart's acting weird.

He bid his parents goodbye after having breakfast and run straight to the nearest bus stop. He is thinking of getting a nap while on a ride to school.

Ten minutes in dreamland and he's already feeling good, forgetting why he needed such in the first place.

Upon arriving at the campus, he started stretching his arms while yawning when someone tapped his shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

Baekhyun looked at the person. It was Jongdae.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun initially replied then greet Jongdae a "Good morning" before he resumed walking to get to their classroom.

Jongdae too began walking beside him and continue with his questions.  
"Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday? Everyone was shocked, you know. That's their whole topic while leaving the venue. And I think I even heard some students from the bus I rode that you were upset so you stormed off yesterday. Do you know Sehun? I also talked to him a while ago in the convenience store. Apparently, in his section, gossips are you can't stand seeing the judges giving the lead role to that Park Chanyeol after they praised his acting. You were so pissed of and bitter that's why you left. But of course, knowing you, and as your best friend, I told him you-

Jongdae starts without even stopping. But Baekhyun couldn't hear anything anymore because the moment that guy's name was mentioned, he feels his heart beating strangely again. He wasn't even thinking about him this morning after he wakes up or even on the bus. But now, here it is again.

"-do not mean that and that your not the type of person who gets bitter. Maybe something just came out, that's why. But tell me what really happened?"  
Jongdae finished. Not even realizing Baekhyun isn't listening to him anymore, too focus on thinking of what could have been wrong with his heart.

Upon not hearing any response from his best friend, Jongdae looked to his right where Baekhyun is walking beside him. He noticed that frown etched onto his face.

"Hey Baekhyun" Jongdae called. But the words fell into deaf ears so he tried to snap his fingers in front of Baekhyun's face. And that's when he finally got the attention of his best friend.

"What?" Baekhyun asked in confusion.

But Jongdae returned an equally confused face before asking again. "I asked you, what happened yesterday. Why did you suddenly leave?"

Why did... he suddenly leave?

He doesn't know.

He's asking himself too. Because he's confused too. He doesn't know why when he realized that his heart was beating abnormally, he decided to walk away.

He honestly couldn't tell.

"I..." Baekhyun started but he runs out of words to say. He doesn't know what to say to that question.

"I don't know."

If Jongdae noticed slight distress in Baekhyun, he decided not to comment on it. Something was off and he doesn't want his best friend to get uncomfortable just to answer that question. Maybe something happened at home and he doesn't wanna share such a private matter.

But Baekhyun started talking again while looking into nothing. But this time it earns him a great amount of confusion.  
"It's because of... something like... just like now."

*

After the homeroom teacher said his goodbye and left the classroom, some of the students stood up and went to each of their own destination while some including Baekhyun remained in the classroom.

In the mids of noise creating by his classmates who suddenly started playing around, Baekhyun remained staring at nothing.

Though his classmates' loudness is a little distracting, it couldn't tear his thoughts away from something that keeps giving him a sleepless night from the last couple of days

How long has it been already?

Well, it's only been three days. And still not enough to exaggerate yet.

Why does he can't sleep? He doesn't know.

Why did he keep thinking about that guy? He doesn't know either.

And he's going crazy. 

Letting out a sigh, he put his chin in the palm of his left hand and put his elbow above his armchair for support. He then looked to his left where the window is. 

Good thing he sits next to the window, it's very useful whenever he gets bored with the class. He'll just simply look at the birds and the trees while the wind gently sways its leaves and also the wide court in the middle of the school ground. He had witnessed a lot of moments from the court. 

He remembers a varsity who accidentally did a perfect split after a perfect dunk a month ago. He was about to chuckle at the memory when he noticed someone he never knew he'd be familiar with. 

The amused expression from his face is suddenly stripped off and replaced with an intense gaze. 

Because here it goes again. 

He could hear it, his heart.

It's getting abnormal again. 

There on the court, Park Chanyeol is playing a soccer ball with who he thinks is the guy's group of friends while laughing. Though the man's physique is familiar, the sight is definitely new. This is the first time he sees Park Chanyeol laugh.

They're just playfully playing without any intention of kicking it to the goal net. The soccer ball is currently in the possession of Park Chanyeol. His friends are trying to steal the ball from him but he is so swift that leaves his friends frustrated but he was only laughing at them. 

Giving up, one of Park Chanyeol's friends playfully pushes him that causes him to stumble butt-first to the ground. 

Baekhyun unconsciously clenches his right fist at the sight. A deep frown etched on his face. 

How could someone just push others like that? It must have hurt a lot. Baekhyun thought while looking at Chanyeol's groaning face. 

Baekhyun's attention was caught by a sudden clearing of a throat. He looked to his right and saw one of his classmates, Hyejoo already looking at the direction of his gaze a while ago before it shifted back at him and then fell down to his tightly clenched fist on the desk which he only noticed just now so he relaxes his hand. 

"Oh hi, Baek. I just want to borrow your notes in Social Studies. You have beautiful penmanship so your note is the best option." The girl said. 

Baekhyun likes the compliment. A lot of people would always compliment him for his beautiful handwriting even back in grade school. 

"No problem." Baekhyun smiles and retrieves his notebook from his bag before handing it to Hyejoo.

"Thank you. I'll return it once I'm finished." Hyejoo exclaims.

Then he remembers what he was looking at a while ago and immediately look at the court. But it is now empty of Park Chanyeol and his friends.

He wonders if Park Chanyeol's still hurt.

*  
_(I want to borrow Baekhyun's notes in Social Studies. He has really nice penmanship, it's understandable and neat. I won't have a hard time copying from it. Ah, good thing he's not busy. Umm, but he's frowning. He seems to be in a bad mood. His hand forms a fist over his desk. Maybe he's angry. What is he looking at? Oh is that... Park Chanyeol?  
Ahem.)_

*

Jongdae told Baekhyun he wouldn't be able to accompany him during lunch. So here he is walking alone in the hallway. Apparently, Jongdae is needed in the music club to sort out some things. While Baekhyun found his passion for acting and dramatizing, Jongdae found his tempo in music. In fact, Jongdae once asked him to join the music club together because he was a good singer but at that time he knew he wanted to act and joining a club while pursuing acting all at once would be hectic. But now that he thinks about, he might have to reconsider joining in the music club this year. He won't be _that_ busy anyway. And even though Jongdae doesn't say it, he knows he has potential in singing. He just knows. It was one of the reasons why he was chosen as Aladdin last year.

Humming to himself, he passed by a group of girls who are laughing and talking loudly, talking about this that. 

It's normal. Students would only have time to chitchat with their other friends from another class during lunch. In Baekhyun's case, he only has Jongdae as his best friend and they happened to be classmates. Though that fucker's nowhere to be found at the moment. 

He doesn't mind being alone though. He could handle himself and doesn't need a company of anyone every time. 

"Really? You're going to confess to Park Chanyeol?"

Upon hearing that particular name, Baekhyun stops on his track. And almost immediately, a familiar pounding is present again in his chest and it's now beginning to annoy him. 

He closes his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. He couldn't get why does his heart have to randomly beat like this. He shakes his head in annoyance. 

Suddenly, he doesn't seem to appreciate everything around him. 

Why is the wall painted yellowish-white but the tiles' color grey? It hurts his eyes. Why does the lighting so dull when the whole hallway's so dark even though the sun is up there shining its might. The wind couldn't even circulate here. 

And lastly, who told these girls to gossip in the hallway. Surely, they do not own this space. Confess? Huh, they wish! 

He turns his head and looked at the group of girls who at that moment was also looking at him. Baekhyun dismissed that. They wouldn't even pass in an audition to a beauty pageant.

He turns his head back and continued to walk.

He's really in a bad mood.

*

Jongdae found Baekhyun moments later sitting on a bench under a tree. 

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you. You aren't in our usual spot." Jongdae exclaims as he sits beside Baekhyun on the empty side of the bench. Baekhyun only looks at him before he turns his gaze back into nothing then releases a sigh. This brings Jongdae's left eyebrow to an arc. 

"Yo, what's with that sigh, huh?"

"It's nothing." Baekhyun answered in monotone. But Jongdae doesn't buy that, he knows it's not just nothing. He's worried about his best friend. So he contemplates whether he'll ask again or not.

"Is it about, umm, the ah...-" Jongdae starts but he was cut off by Baekhyun.

"It just that these past few days I feel like something's wrong with me."

Jongdae let out a sigh. His initial thought of the cause of Baekhyun's frustration appears to be not the problem. He knows how much Baekhyun loves acting and with the recent event, he knows that his best friend might be feeling a little bit down. Although, he noticed that Baekhyun doesn't seem to be distress by not participating in the theatrical play this year after three consecutive years of being the lead. He doesn't really know his approach if that's the case because it never happened before. But if Baekhyun is okay with it then he's okay with it either. He's just careful not to mention anything about the play around Baekhyun. And although he's happy that that does not seem to be the problem, he's still worried about his best friend.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked.

"I don't know too. I'm still figuring it out. I'm actually thinking of seeing a doctor." Baekhyun stated casually, contrary to Jongdae's reaction who opens his eyes so wide that you can see all the white parts.

"What?! What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Why do you need to see a doctor?" Jongdae asked non stop.

"Something's wrong but I don't know what happened. It not really painful. My heart just started acting weird." Baekhyun answered nonetheless.

"Are you having a hard time breathing?" Jongdae asked worriedly.

At the question on the table, Baekhyun looks at Jongdae but his attention isn't at him. 

Baekhyun started thinking. Of all those times his heart beats abnormally, was he having a hard time breathing? He couldn't remember. All he thinks about every time it happens is his heartbeat is not normal and he couldn't think of anything else. 

"No, not really. I'm not sure but I think the answer is no. What does that mean though?"

"I don't know too. Doctors usually ask that." Jongdae answered. Baekhyun snicker at him.  
"But if the answer is no, I think you'll be fine. But just in case, you better book an appointment with a doctor." He continued. 

"Yeah."

*  
_(He was just walking casually but he suddenly got in a bad mood as we mentioned Park Chanyeol. He even glared at us. He's really salty about it.)_

*

Baekhyun is on his way to his classroom after he visited his homeroom teacher in the faculty for consulting. The school ground is full of students today. 

Oddly enough, he feels like some eyes are on him. Although he is used to it, considering he has a reputation in the school, it still feels a little bit uncomfortable today.

Baekhyun just tried to ignore it as he continued to walk towards his destination. 

But as soon as he looks straight to the front, his heart starts beating so loud it hurts his ear. 

And there, walking towards his direction is none other than Park Chanyeol. 

With his hand on his pocket and the other on the strap of his bag, he looks like a model who just came out of a magazine. 

Baekhyun never imagined he would meet Park Chanyeol again. Sure, he'd seen the guy from afar coincidentally but only because he recognizes him from the audition and the guy made a mark of a good actor.

Baekhyun wants to congratulate Park Chanyeol, he'd seen his performance and he knows the guys will pull out the character so perfectly. After all, he recognizes the guy's talent. But just thinking about approaching Chanyeol made him feel anxious and he doesn't even know why. 

Furthermore, what frustrates Baekhyun the most is out of all times, why would his so-called _heart disease_ has to insinuate at the moment. Intensified than last time. 

Baekhyun continued walking though. Gripping the strap of his bag with his right hand and his left on the book he was holding. 

The loud beating of his heart intensifies as he continues to walk on his path. He feels his chest constricts and he's having a hard time breathing. 

He's having a hard time breathing!

What was that that Jongdae said again? 

Oh, his poor heart. He is too young to die. He really needs to book an appointment. 

Oddly enough though, even though the inside of his brain experiences storm, his appearance looks totally fine. Except for the gripping of his hand and a few constant changes of his facial expression for literally every second, he doesn't seem to have an inner conflict. 

But hah! Who did he fool? Just a meter of a distance in front of Park Chanyeol and he felt his face heating up. And he knows when you heat up, your color will turn red. And when your color is red, you look like a tomato. And when you look like a tomato, it's embarrassing. 

So guess it's just obvious what would Baekhyun's immediate response to this dilemma. Just two steps of a distance from Park Chanyeol and he immediately turned his head very swiftly... so fast that it was obvious, he whipped his head opposite to where Chanyeol is to hide his face and walks to the direction of his classroom. And they've completely passed by each other.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Park Chanyeol though and everyone else whose eyes are on Baekhyun from the moment he walked on the field. 

Murmurs start growing in the wake of Baekhyun who is oblivious of another misunderstanding that will circulate around the campus for the next couple of days, too busy to calm his heart.

*

Chanyeol is on his way to meet his friends when he saw Byun Baekhyun walking towards his direction. He was contemplating whether to say hi or just walk casually. He's completely aware of the rumors spreading around the campus. His close friends made him aware of it. He didn't mean to offend Byun Baekhyun at that time though. 

At a mere step of a distance between them, Chanyeol decided to at least say hi and clear things between them. But before he even opens up his mouth, Byun Baekhyun suddenly turned his head opposite to his direction. 

He must really hate me. Chanyeol thought.

*

"Mr. Baekhyun, based just on your test result, I can tell that you don't have anything to worry about. Vital signs are okay. You are very healthy and normal. I failed to see why you claimed that your heart is uhm as you said _malfunctioning._ Would you care to elaborate it more for me so that I can diagnose you properly?" The doctor asked. 

Baekhyun fidgets on his seat. Jongdae was with him, saying he would want to be there with his best friend but out of all days, he could've had a stomach ache it has to be now because apparently, he ate leftover food for breakfast today and now he has to left for a crowded bathroom of the hospital just as Baekhyun's name was about to be called. 

But it's not that he can't face this alone. Though he can't help but feel nervous, especially when the doctor indirectly stated he couldn't find out what's wrong with him. 

"As I said, my heart just randomly beat like crazy in school. At first, I thought it was just normal but then it happened again, and again, and again. And last time, I couldn't breathe properly. My face gets red because of it."

"Your face turned red?" Dr. Zhang asked, intrigued. Baekhyun's last sentence caught his attention. 

"Yes! It was alarming." Baekhyun exclaimed. The doctor hums at that. 

"Okay, now tell me, what usually occurs when your heart starts to palpitate?" The doctor asked again, with an idea building up in his mind. 

Baekhyun is a little confuse but tried to recall things to answer but all he can think about is it all happened when he's in school. The doctor saw Baekhyun's struggle so he changed his question.

"Like what do you see or what do you hear before you notice your heart palpitating?"

What do I see...  
What do I hear... Baekhyun asks himself. 

He tried to think. Hard. 

"The first time it happened, I was inside the school theatre, I was with a lot of people. Jongdae was beside me. Mr. Kim and Mr. Do were in front of me, judging the audition. They were judging Park Chanyeol who was performing on the stage." Baekhyun started, he was actually just thinking, talking to himself but the doctor just listens to him.

"The second time it happened, I was walking with Jongdae in the hallway, he was talking about the audition." He continued, seems so lost, looking here and there.

"Then I was in our classroom, I was alone in my seat. Ah no, actually Hyejoo approached me that day to borrow my notes. Yeah, she also looked outside the window. That time Park Chanyeol was playing with his friends in the field.

"Then, umm, I can't remember anymore but the last one was technically I was with a lot of people because I was in school. I even passed by Park Chanyeol."

That's it. So far, it hasn't happened again after that last one. It's not that its an unwelcome circumstance on his life but it's not welcome either. And he better figure out what is happening to him before it's too late. 

"Park Chanyeol." The doctor suddenly blunted.

"What?" Baekhyun asked. That was so random, he thought.

"Okay, you mentioned Park Chanyeol thrice, Jongdae twice but I believe he is your best friend and then the other's just once."

Or so he thought. In the midst of questioning, Baekhyun didn't immediately notice something.

"Baekhyun, can you tell me more about this certain Park Chanyeol?"

"Why do you want to know him? I, I actually don't know him personally. I'm sorry."

"Uhuh. But it just happened that Park Chanyeol is always there whenever your heart flutters? Yes, flutter."

"Flutter?" Baekhyun asked but he immediately dismissed it and changed his question. "What do you mean by Park Chanyeol being there?"

"I mean to say, he's always there, except the second time it happened but if you said Jongdae was talking about the audition, then I could only guess that he mentioned something or should I say someone during the talk."

He's getting frustrated. The doctor is beating around the bush. But Baekhyun tried to be understanding and maybe this is just how doctors ask patients to figure out their diseases.

So he said calmly, "I don't understand."

"Like right now, tell me, how your heart is?"

His heart? He presses his palm on his chest where his heart is. It oka- oh.

Oh.

With a wide eye, Baekhyun looks at the doctor. "Its- it's beating like crazy again! What did you do?" But the doctor laughed at him.

"In my eighteen years of being a cardiologist, this is the first time I encounter a condition such as yours among my patients." Though the doctor smiled after he said it, Baekhyun panicked. 

"What do you mean? Please explain it to me."

"Okay this is actually out of my profession but you are so clueless it's cute so I guess I could help you a little bit." The doctor almost coo.

What? Baekhyun is befuddled. The way the doctor said it feels like he isn't taking Baekhyun's concern seriously. And it concerns Baekhyun more.

"Cyanosis is what its called when your face turns into a different color when you're out of breath, Baekhyun. But the thing is it should not be red, but rather a bluish color that indicates the lack of oxygen from your body. I could say that your condition is related to your heart, yes, but it's not harmful."

Baekhyun listens, waiting for the doctor to elaborate it more for him. 

"Baekhyun, this thing has something to do with your feelings. What you are experiencing is the way your body and mind react to something. And I want you to find out what that something is. Because this is something that I cannot dictate to you. And it's all up to you. Once you figured it out, you can always contact me and I'll explain it then to you."

*

"What did the doctor say? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you dying?" Jongdae asked non-stop after they met in the hospital canteen where Baekhyun was waiting for Jongdae because surprisingly after Baekhyun's check-up, Jongdae was still nowhere to be found.

"Shut up, Dae." But Baekhyun dismisses Jongdae and leans more to the table, eyes fixed in the wall.

"If you will just answer my questions maybe I'll shut up. I don't even know if I'll be best-friendless in the next couple of days—"

"I'm not dying, okay. I'm healthy. He said I'm healthy. I have no complications." Baekhyun muttered.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who is looking at the poor wall. He couldn't understand because if his best friend is healthy then why the long face?

"Okay, so you're sad that you are not dying?" Jongdae joked. But Baekhyun heard him and eyed him.

"It's not that. The doctor told me I'm healthy and nothing. I'm so clueless. And now I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking then?" Jongdae asked while stuffing fries on his mouth. 

Upon hearing his best friend's question, Baekhyun instantly closes his mouth. Because right now he's thinking of Park Chanyeol. That was what the doctor told him then observe himself. And he's been doing that for a while and everything's calm and okay until Jongdae asked him what he was thinking about. For some reason, he becomes aware and felt guilty as if he isn't allowed to think about the man. 

"Listen, Jongdae."

"I'm all ears."

"The thing is, the doctor doesn't want to tell me what's happening to me. He wants me to figure it out myself. But I've been thinking for a while now and I still couldn't find the answer."

"Well first things first, you wouldn't be able to find your answer on that wall."

Baekhyun looks at his best friend. He has a point.

*

At the solitude of his room, Baekhyun opens his laptop and began his plan. He needed to find first why the doctor is connecting his condition to Park Chanyeol.

He once again searched the name on the internet and find the Instagram account he saw a few weeks ago, hoping it may lead him to a clue. But to his great dismay, the account is still private. He can't even visit those that the guy followed and followers.

He was thinking of searching the names of the guy's friends but he realizes he knew none of them. 

He thought going to the doctor would help him solve his problem but what happened is actually the opposite of that. 

The doctor didn't tell him anything and only gave him another reason to think more of it. And now his curiosity for his condition is taking all of him and his sleep. It feels like a deja vu.

*

Baekhyun yawns as he half asleep enter the school premises. He emptied his head of anyone last night in order to fall asleep. However, the weight of knowing that he still doesn't know what's wrong with him kept him awake then eventually fell asleep. Thankfully, his mom woke him up this morning but he knows he would be more thankful if she just let him get back his lost sleep.

He hasn't told his mother about his appointment with a doctor the other day. He just thinks that if its nothing to worry about as what the doctor stated then his mother doesn't need to know. 

He still has time before the class starts so he decided to lean on the wall next to him and closes his eyes. He just needs to relax his eyes a little.

Moments later, he realizes he was leaning on the wall where a bulletin board is attached to it. He used to look a lot on it every time he walks passed by it because usually in here announcements are posted. He would often see his own face as part of the list of lead actors of the play. The theatre official would send everyone a text message informing them that they passed the audition but if you didn't receive any then it means better luck next time. Then despite informing the actors and crews privately, they would also post it here on the board for everyone to see. 

Baekhyun didn't receive any text messages. 

Ever since then, he didn't bother to look at the bulletin board anymore.

But come to think of it, since he's here and all, he should at least fill himself on what's happening on the campus.

Baekhyun starts to stand straight and walked right in front of the board. Upon looking at it though, a picture of a familiar smiling face greeted him. 

It's Park Chanyeol.

It indicates there that Park Chanyeol would play the role of the fire soldier, the lead role. That was what's written there, but Baekhyun already knows it. 

Right now, the things that are running inside his mind is how this picture could help him. If he can't find a picture of Park Chanyeol online then this is his chance. 

The plan has been planted.

He glances to his left and to his right to look if ever somebody would witness what he was about to do. And when the coast is clear he immediately pulled the photo from being pinned on the board then put it between the pages of his book and run for his life towards his classroom.

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, there was a small tiny little paper pinned right at the lower left part of the board. His name is written there. Park Chanyeol's too.

Unbeknownst to him also that somebody saw him running away from the bulletin board. 

*  
_(Did you hear it? Grapevine says someone saw Byun Baekhyun ripping off Park Chanyeol's photo from the list of official actors of the play on bulletin board in the hallway. Man does he have grudges. We cannot blame him though. He was the star of every play in this school and suddenly he wasn't.)_

_(The other day, Baekhyun completely snob Chanyeol and now...)_

_(It's not Park Chanyeol's fault he's better than Baekhyun though.)_

_(I come to love watching theatrical plays because of Byun Baekhyun. He was really good. Park Chanyeol is good too. I just hope he learned to accept that Chanyeol fits that role.)_

*

It's already that time of the school year where everyone gets busy. Most of the projects given by teachers since the beginning of the school year must be finished and ready to pass. It's the time of the year where everyone procrastinates and of course, Jongdae and Baekhyun are no exemptions.

It's not that they neglected their responsibility as a student but with different subjects they have to pass with, different teachers demanding a lot of things. 

Baekhyun isn't that busy unlike before where he needs to practice for a drama every single day. He had mostly finished some of their individual research papers. Jongdae, on the other hand, has commitments with music club he has to tend and mostly finished the easiest ones. Only one project left and happens to be in partners, of course, being best friends, they've decided it'll be better to do it together. So now, it's a weekend and Jongdae is going to sleepover Baekhyun's house. 

After they've eaten what Baekhyun's mom prepared for dinner, they headed straight to Baekhyun's room. 

Baekhyun is sitting in his study table while Jongdae chooses to be on the bed. They've been busy doing their parts for a while when Jongdae suddenly asked Baekhyun to pass him the book that he put on the table for references. Baekhyun did what he was asked then came back to what he was doing while Jongdae busied himself shuffling through pages. 

What Baekhyun didn't know is that he accidentally gave Jongdae his own book. He didn't know this until he heard the sudden loud gasp from his best friend from his bed. 

He immediately looked at his best friend, worried until his face changes expression when he saw what Jongdae is holding. It's a photo of Park Chanyeol. Jongdae is now looking at him with a frown.

"I can explain." 

"Explain."

It's not that Baekhyun is hiding something from Jongdae. He isn't. He just didn't know what to say because even he is clueless. So he chose not to tell Jongdae by detailed what was the doctor from the other day told him. So he told Jongdae about his condition from the very beginning up to his conversation with the doctor. 

"I can't believe it, Baekhyun. I can't believe it." Jongdae looks at him, disbelieving what he just finds out. Ruining his tidy hair as he runs his hands on it. "I, I just can't." He exclaimed exaggeratedly and Baekhyun thought it was unnecessary. 

"You don't have to react like that."

"What do you mean I don't have to?" Jongdae gave him another look. "I have to! I mean, it's acceptable that you feel that way. What I couldn't believe however is how you can't still figure it out! Seriously, I'm gonna disown you."

"You are not my mother." Baekhyun said even louder. He has this look of being caught and being defensive. 

"But wait a minute. You mean to say you know what this is?"

"Oh good lord." Jongdae is judging him real hard now. But Baekhyun looks at him with hopeful eyes. 

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Jongdae suddenly said. Putting his materials aside and hurling the blanket over his face. But Baekhyun went beside him and pulls the blanket from Jongdae's face.

"Wait, Jongdae, explain it to me, please."

Jongdae sighed. Inhales some air then blurted it out. "You have feelings for him, okay. You like him."

"I- I li-like him?" Now Baekhyun didn't expect that.

"Yes, you do." Jongdae confirms.

"Wha do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean, Baekhyun. You have feelings for him."

"If it's not then I don't know what anymore. But one thing's for sure, you're developing feelings for him. Either you like him or you just have a crush on him. I mean, I totally understand, he has looks and he's talented. I think he is also smart." Jongdae is back to being talkative again but Baekhyun is not listening anymore, too busy thinking about his newfound knowledge.

"I like him. I like him?" He murmurs to himself. Jongdae only looks and listens to him.

"That why I can't sleep at night. That's why my heart beats whenever I see him or when I'm just thinking of him." It was like a eureka moment for Baekhyun. 

"Just like now. Jongdae, look, it's beating so fast again." He pulls Jongdae's hand and let him feel the loud beats of his heart. 

"It's because I like him. I like him. I can't believe it. " He found it amusing.

*

It's another day of school, Baekhyun and Jongdae managed to finished half of that research paper that night. They still need to do interviews and more research to provide references for their research. Though throughout the whole night Baekhyun is only half focused. 

Baekhyun couldn't focus on what the teacher is discussing because he's being distracted by the urge to pee. He might have drank too much water during lunch so he asked permission from their teacher to go to the bathroom. 

It's class hours so Baekhyun expected the bathroom to be empty of any students. But upon getting there he heard the sound of the faucet, and surely a man is currently washing his hand on the sink.

But it's not any other man, though. The moment he saw the reflection of the man from the mirror, he immediately recognizes who it is. It's Park Chanyeol. 

Out of all places and people. 

Completely surprised, Baekhyun stopped on his foot and looked straight at the man through the mirror. He knows what's coming next and he's feeling it now. That slow thump at first that's becoming louder and faster.

He is thinking of turning around and getting back to the classroom or not, so his footing remains unstable until he almost stumble slightly. 

That's when Chanyeol notices his presence. Chanyeol was so focused on washing his hands that he only realizes that someone else is there the moment he heard a sudden noise. 

Park Chanyeol looked up from the sink to the mirror and their eyes finally met. They're both taken aback. 

It was like a few minutes of silence except for the noise created by the running water. 

Chanyeol was the first to break eye contact when he noticed that he needs to turn off the faucet. Then he clears his throat. 

"I'm sorry." Said Chanyeol and excuses himself to leave. 

Baekhyun is still staring at the mirror. That's when he realizes that Park Chanyeol is already leaving. 

That's it? That's all?

He turns around to look at the door but it was already close. A moment of a complete disaster inside his chest and Park Chanyeol left just like that. 

Baekhyun sighs. Well, what should he expect? They aren't even close. They don't know each other personally. Park Chanyeol might not have any idea who he is.

But still, his heartbeats are different this time, unlike before where he couldn't understand anything and he was worried about his well being. But now that he's aware of his feelings, he could see now the heartbeats from a different perspective. It has this lift of joy that comes with it and he likes it. 

Baekhyun walks near the sink where Park Chanyeol was a while ago. He couldn't contain his smile. If only he knew what it was back then. He opens the faucets and let the water run on this hands. 

It was a few seconds of that until the sudden opening if the door startles him. He thought it was just some other students. But boy he thought wrong.

Because right in front of the door is Park Chanyeol, standing so tall and looking straight at him.

Park Chanyeol then closes the door gently and walks towards Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun holds his breath.

Park Chanyeol is looking at his eyes and he's so close that Baekhyun thinks he is melting. 

Chanyeol looks like he's trying to say something but still finding the right words to say. His mouth keeps opening but closes again. Baekhyun doesn't even know but he couldn't help but stare at it. 

Not really. He's not that naive to not know what it is but he just likes to pretend that he doesn't have the urge to put his own lips onto those beautiful lips because what the f! Why is he thinking of that?!

"Uhm, ah, can we talk?" Park Chanyeol finally said. Shyly and maybe cutely rubbing his palm on his hair. 

"M-" ehem, Baekhyun clears his throat. "Me?"

"Yeah. I just wanna ask you something."

Baekhyun is distracted with Park Chanyeol's deep voice. Yea, he has heard that before but never at this distance. "Why?"

"Do you..." Chanyeol is thinking whether he should ask or not even though he already knows the answer but he needed to start the conversation and to get straight to his point.  
"Do you hate me?"

Suddenly everything is too much now for Baekhyun. He's scared and actually shocked as he realizes how he doesn't completely know himself. He's just found out this kind of behavior of him towards liking someone. He doesn't know that to like someone is to have these kinds of thoughts. He couldn't bear to hear any more of Chanyeol's voice or he'll throw himself towards the guy. He's sure of it.

Chanyeol asked him but he didn't understand the question. He wants to flee before he blurts out how much he likes Chanyeol and scare him.

So what he did next might be the biggest regret he might have in the future but he has no other choice. 

"I don't hate you!" He blurted out then run for his life. 

Chanyeol could only look at Baekhyun's retreating back. When he left the bathroom earlier he stayed for a minute on the outside, thinking it was his only chance to clear things with Baekhyun and maybe apologize if ever he hurt the other's feeling or pride. 

...

Later that afternoon in the classroom, Baekhyun is uncomfortably shifting on his seat. Rubbing his toe on the heel of his other foot. Wiping the sweat on his forehead using the back of his thumb, trying to listen to the teacher. 

He completely and regrettably forgot that needed to pee. 

*

Baekhyun is lying on his bed and thinking of what happened earlier. It was so short yet he couldn't forget every single detail of it. It scary and it scared him more because he wants another moment like that again. He is composed now and he admits that he panicked a while ago. He must've looked like a fool in front of Chanyeol. He wants to cry.

He pulls his hair in frustration and flaps his legs against his bed. It was embarrassing.

Suddenly a buzz from his phone stops him from basically punishing himself for being a fool. He reached for his phone and looked at the sender. 

It was Director Kim Jongin. 

_[Good afternoon, Mr. Byun. This is Kim Jongin. I hope I'm not disturbing you from anything but if you find this message and if you have free time, I actually wanna talk to you. Of course, I couldn't just tell you in a text message. So if you can, please give me a call or you can visit the theatre. Thank you.]_

Baekhyun is bewildered by the context of the message. He was naturally curious so he gives the number a call. And Director Kim answers immediately.

_"Hello, Baekhyun! Good thing you've read my text immediately."_

"Is there something wrong, Director Kim?" He asked.

_"Oh well, you know, I'm embarrassed to approach you like this but you are the only one I know I can count on."_

Baekhyun frowns. What?

"Uhm, Director Kim, what do you mean?" He asked, hoping the director would go straight to the point.

_"Well, you see, Junmyeon who was supposed to play the role of Prince Eun had recently got in a minor accident. Though nothing alarming happened, he's physically not in the condition to do the play anymore. With only a few weeks before the play starts, you are the only one I know who could do it without much struggle."_

Well, that definitely sounds like he was just an option. But he couldn't blame the director because he didn't audition for that role in the first place. 

He knows Junmyeon. They were in the same play before. Junmyeon played the role of Tybalt. It's sad he couldn't do the play anymore. 

Baekhyun is already attached to the theatrical plays, he feels like for any reason it wouldn't succeed this year, he would be responsible. So he agreed without much thinking. 

"Okay, I'll do it."

_"Great! I'll send you the script via email. Most of Eun's scenes are with Loey so I'll arrange a schedule for you and Chanyeol to practice. Thank you so much, Baekhyun. I really owe you this."_

Oh yeah, Fire soldier Loey! He completely forgot about it. 

*

Like a responsible actor he is, he immediately read the script once Director Kim emailed him. True to his words, a lot of Prince Eun's scenes are with Loey. Some in music dialogue.

Baekhyun is really professional when it comes to acting, he was so engrossed with reading and practicing some lines on the script that he didn't notice he wasn't getting distracted by the fact that some of Eun and Loey's scenes are affectionate and romantic ones. 

Well not until he gets to the very last scene. When he reads it, his eyes nearly fall out of its sockets by how wide open his eyes while staring at one particular word.

"K- k- ki- k- ki- kiss!" He stuttered.

He put both of his palms on his open mouth. Eyes still wide open. There is a kissing scene!

He will kiss Chanyeol! Chanyeol will kiss him! They will kiss!

It's not that he'd never done a kissing scene in a play before but...

"AHH!"

*

Baekhyun went straight to the school theatre right after the class. Director Kim told him he has to meet him to discuss the scenes and the stage and to meet the other actors and crews. 

With only a limited amount of time left before the big day, Baekhyun needs to familiarize himself with the script before he could fully practice with the rest. Of course, Baekhyun being a talented person that he is, Dir. Kim is confident that Baekhyun would nail the drama even with a lesser time of practice compared to the others. 

He already told Jongdae about it, who on the other side torn between being happy with his best friend getting the project or sad because he planned to recruit Baekhyun to join the music club. Nevertheless, Jongdae told Baekhyun that he has his full support and he is his number one fan. Baekhyun has mentioned once to Jongdae his desire to join the music club, but never really had time to register. Jongdae also teased Baekhyun a little knowing that Baekhyun will have a moment with Park Chanyeol soon. Although in a play. But that's okay.

Baekhyun pushes the big door leading inside the theatre. Different voices and music welcome him. People are doing their things on their prepared spaces while there are people practicing on stage guided by the Assistant Stage Director, Kim Minseok. So far, nobody has noticed his presence. He walked on the aisle to approach Director Kim Jongin who is busy reviewing stuff from his MacBook on his usual spot in the stalls.

"Director," Baekhyun called.

Upon hearing his voice, Dir. Kim looked up and all smiles stand up to greet Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! I'm glad you made it. Thank you so much!" Said Dir. Kim in a much enthusiast that people around them cannot help but notices how their stressed director suddenly changed aura. 

People are already looking at both of them, those that are on stage stopped their dialogues and looked at two. There are small whispers also.

"Let's go on the stage and I'll introduce you to everyone. I know you're already familiar with the most of them but for formalities sake, yeah." Dir. Kim hurls him to follow him on the stage. He first called the attention of everybody before he starts talking.

"Everyone, listen for a moment. As we all know, Junmyeon who is originally going to play the role of prince Eun, unfortunately, due to an accident cannot be able to participate anymore with us. Luckily, in time of crisis, upon my request, a talented person is willing to help us and fill the role of Eun. This is Byun Baekhyun as you all already know and he will start rehearsing with you guys in the next couple of days." 

Everyone cheer and celebrating and welcoming Baekhyun. Who wouldn't be happy about it? It's Byun Baekhyun they're talking about. Some can't even believe they will be working with Baekhyun for the first time. 

Baekhyun smiles and thanked them all. 

"I'm sorry, I'm late. What am I missing?" 

Suddenly a familiar deep voice spoke from behind him and Baekhyun is taken aback, although no one noticed because that's just how good of an actor he is. He already readied himself for this. He knows this coming already and he spent his weekend composing himself. He just has to conceal his feelings. It's not that hard, right. He will be able to concentrate on the play.

"Oh, Chanyeol, you're just in time. I want you to meet someone." Dir. Kim announced.

Baekhyun saw this too as something that's coming next so he inhales slowly and turned around to face Chanyeol and Dir. Kim.

"This is Byun Baekhyun and he will be playing Prince Eun from now on." Dir. Kim introduced, his head moved from Chanyeol to Baekhyun. 

He noticed the surprised reaction of Chanyeol. He saw how Chanyeol opens his mouth as if to say something but maybe chose not to and just closes his mouth.

"And Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol, he is the Fire Soldier, Loey. You both are the main actors of this project so I hope you get along well. It will mean comfortable and easy scenes. Let's do our best." 

Both of them only looked at each other before Baekhyun remembered to be professional so he reaches out his hand for a handshake gesture.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." 

He seems to wake Chanyeol up from pacing out. "Oh, yeah." Chanyeol shakes his hand. And Baekhyun may or may not felt some electricity. "Nice to meet you too. Please take care of me." Chanyeol said before retreating his hands. 

"Okay, now that that is settled. Chanyeol you can start rehearsing now with the others while Baekhyun and I will have a script-readthrough."

"But Director Jongin, can we at least see them play a short scene?" A sophomore, suddenly out of nowhere requested and it's echoed by the others. 

"We are excited to see the best actors we know in school to act together. Please." Said another one and this time, Baekhyun recognizes him. It was Tao. He had worked with him before. Tao almost played the role of Jafar but soon got changed as Rajah. Baekhyun didn't know what happened back then. 

Soon the whole cast is making noises, wanting to witness Chanyeol and Baekhyun doing an act. Director Kim sighed. He wanted it too. It's his project anyway. Although he already knows that both would absolutely nail it. 

So he asked if it would be okay with Baekhyun.

And it's not. Of course, he's not okay with it. He'd only read the script to familiarize himself with the scenes and the shifting but he hasn't memorized any lines yet. Most importantly, he is composed, yes, but only for the meeting. He didn't think of a potential initial act or scene. 

"Yes, but I don't know any lines yet." But he said yes anyway. Like a fool he is. And now he's panicking inside. But smiles and all on the outside. 

"That's not a problem at all. I'll provide you a line. I'll just want you, two, to deliver a particular dialogue, no need for gestures. I just want to see your emotions." Dir. Kim announced.

Baekhyun sighs in relief then. At least, they just have to talk.

Looking at Chanyeol, he seems to be okay with it and is not bothered at all. But what do Baekhyun expect? Chanyeol is a professional and he knows it.

After rummaging through pages, Dir. Kim showed them a scene. Chanyeol already knows what to do upon seeing it but Baekhyun needs to memorize the lines the best as he can in a short amount of time. He's familiar with it, he read it already. 

It's the one where Prince Eun and Loey confessed to each other using a stolen moment.

"Okay, it doesn't have to be perfect now. If you're ready then, action!" 

Baekhyun started to acquire the needed emotion and looked straight at Chanyeol's eyes which emits the same emotion.

"Eun, you don't know how much I've waited for this moment to come." Chanyeol delivered. It was really good, Baekhyun had to admit. He almost believed Chanyeol wasn't just acting. "I know this is wrong but I just can't hide it anymore."

Baekhyun gave the same look and smiled. "I know, Loey. I know." Baekhyun supply. For this particular scene, Chanyeol has the most dialogue. All he had to do is look at those eyes and listens to what Loey has to say. And before Loey could finish what he has to say, Eun would be cutting Loey to say the words first. And he did.

"I love you."

But right after that, Baekhyun frowns. 

"I love you?" Baekhyun audible asked himself. And then repeats it again to confirm for himself."I love you." 

"Yes, that's right. That's the correct line." Dir. Kim commented. Taking Baekhyun's murmurs as asking if he was saying the correct line. No one actually noticed what was really happening inside Baekhyun's mind.

"Okay, thank you, you two. That was incredible." Dir. Kim said before facing the other actors. "Okay guys, please continue with your things while Baekhyun and I talk." Then he looks at Baekhyun who was now shyly looking at his fiddling fingers. "Let's go, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol saw it and he found it cute. He actually followed Baekhyun with his eyes while he was walking down the stage with the director. Chanyeol smiled and went to the others after Baekhyun and Dir. Kim settled on the seats. He at least knows now that the shorter male didn't hate him. Baekhyun said so.

The moment Baekhyun sat beside Director Kim Jongin, his main focus is on the stage, looking and observing the other actors, especially a specific one, only half-listening to the director. He knows he has to be professional, but the only professional thing that he is doing right now is to pretend he is listening. But he'll deal with it maybe later. He's been doing this for years, so a little bit of unprofessionalism wouldn't affect the play right? He could always ask and pretend he forgets things or just observe others and adapt. 

It continues until Dir. Kim dismissed him, concluding their impromptu script reading finished. He actually thought to linger for a moment around the theatre but decided he needs to do something.

*

He remembers what Dr. Zhang told him. Give him a call once he figured out what he is feeling. The thing is he isn't sure of it. And he needs clarity. So he went to the hospital and made an appointment on the spot. 

When he enters the room, the doctor looks at him then smiled, already knowing what their topic would be. 

"So you finally figured out that you love him?" The doctor asked after Baekhyun sat in front of him. 

But with hesitation etched on his face, Baekhyun immediately answers with another question. "Do I love him?"

The doctor raised his left brow at Baekhyun so he changed his question. "I mean, do you think that that's exactly what I'm feeling. What if its something else?"

At that moment, Dr. Zhang already knew where Baekhyun is coming from. He immediately recognizes the uncertainty. Baekhyun is afraid. 

"What exactly do you want to know?" He asked instead.

"Tell me what is love." Baekhyun sincerely asked.

Dr. Zhang smiles at Baekhyun, clears his throat then starts. "Well, love is literally everything, Baekhyun. Love comes in a different form and you constantly feeling it. You know how to love even at a young age. When you feel the importance of the moment, that's love. When you cherish a simple thing, that's also love. When you feel happy and satisfied acting in a theatre, that's love for your passion. When you see your family members happy and it makes you happy then it means you love them and you care for them. Same as to your friends, when they're happy, you're happy too. When they're sad, you want to make them feel better because it's hard to see them like that. You love your friends, right?"

"Yes." baekhyun answers, all of it are true. He loves his mom, he loves his passion for acting, he loves his best friend, Jongdae, he loves his pet, Mongryeong, he thought to himself.

Baekhyun couldn't help but smiles at the thought of the things that he loves.

The doctor looks at him fondly and then continues. "But even so you love them, you never felt like kissing them or doing anything intimate with them."

Baekhyun stops on his track. "Uhmm" 

"Because even if you love them, it doesn't feel like doing that kind of thing with them, right?"

"Right." He agreed. 

"And yet, there is one person in your mind right now that you think you can at least kiss, right? And that is..."

Baekhyun is in awe. He is finally getting the light in here.

"Park Chanyeol." He said.

"Yes, Romantic love is the most complex of them all, or at least I once thought that.

"I was once falling in love with my husband before. I thought it would never be an easy journey for us. A lot of things at stake. There were just a lot of barriers and mountains we had to go through. I once hesitated my feelings for him and then his feelings for me. But in the end, I realized that it's actually our choice whether to make it easy or not."

The doctor doesn't need to explain more. Baekhyun gets it. It will be hard for him to understand it if someone tried to explain the love for him before but the situation is different now. 

Deep inside Baekhyun knows he didn't need anyone to tell him what he was feeling anymore but he just needs assurance to justify his feelings and that he isn't mistaking it for something else. 

"You don't have to rush yourself with this, Baekhyun. You're young. You can still use this time to adjust and just be comfortable."

"I could only discuss this much to you. Everything else will be according to you and your feelings. Whether you plan to confess or not."

"Confess?"

"Yes, confess. What do you plan to do with your feelings?" 

"I- I..." Baekhyun is speechless.

*

Baekhyun doesn't know but ever since they've started the rehearsal, he's been nothing but irritated. Chanyeol is all smiles and friendly on the set, talking, and entertaining everyone. But that's the problem. Chanyeol is just too friendly. And Baekhyun started hating it. 

He once saw Chanyeol laughing loudly with one of the actors playing as King's maiden. But that's okay. Laughing at jokes is just fitting but being touchy while laughing? Is the joke really that good? 

Baekhyun finds himself overdoing his act later that day by pushing the girl a little too much than what was written in the script. He promised, he didn't do it in purpose. It was like his hands voluntarily put force on it.

There were also times when some juniors would come and visit them, bringing foods as support and giving anything a little bit extra for Chanyeol. And Chanyeol accepted everything with a handsome smile that made all of those girls squeal. And it was ugly and sounded like a dying whale squeal. 

Some days, girls and even some boys would visit to bring flowers for Chanyeol as a piece of good luck for the play, they said. Baekhyun is internally screaming at Director Kim Jongin to prohibit visitors in times of rehearsals. Everything should be kept secret until D-day, at least.

But it's not that Baekhyun and Chanyeol don't have interaction. In fact, out of all the people inside the theatre, Baekhyun had the most interaction with Chanyeol. Dir. Kim focuses on all of their scenes, perfecting, and making sure they know what they need to do. Dir. Kim hasn't had any problems with both of them so far. They were really good at what they're doing. Baekhyun too, at composing himself every time he has to enter the theatre.

Many times he would ask his heart to behave and cooperate.

There was one time Chanyeol offered Baekhyun bottled water after an exhausting scene where they have to run around the stage, hiding from their captors.  
Baekhyun was grateful and accepted it delightfully but not on the surface, of course. He was really happy that time not until Luhan, one of the captors snatched the bottled water from Baekhyun's hand and swiftly opened it to drink. Baekhyun could only look at the elder in shock. When he told this to Jongdae, he only laughed at him. 

Chanyeol would often make a conversation with him, asking him about some particular scenes but after he would answer, their conversation would be finished there. But even so, he appreciates those small things.

But when he found out that Chanyeol also asks the others about their scenes, he changed his mind. 

Sometimes, Baekhyun would notice Chanyeol looking at him but when he would try to look again to check, Chanyeol would be looking somewhere else. So Baekhyun thought, it's just a product of his frustration. 

No one actually noticed how his mood changes so often in the theatre. Nobody bothered too. They praised his acting though and Baekhyun is good at hiding his feelings, perks of being a good actor.

He was able to maintain that, until one day, one week away from the day of the play, Dir. Kim gave them 30 minutes break, Baekhyun used that time to clean and fixed himself in the bathroom. 

When he went out of the bathroom, he heard a little voice that sounds like a girl near the exit of the building. He was about to ignore it and just walk to the main hall when heard a familiar voice speak.

"Thank you for this." It was Chanyeol and he is talking with that girl.

"It's nothing. I made these cupcakes together with my mom last night. I hope you like it." The girl shyly said. 

Baekhyun moved a little more to the corner of the wall to have a glimpse of the scene and he's able to recognize the face of the girl. It was the girl that day in the hallway who told her friends that she will confess to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun's hand unconsciously balled.

"I'll definitely enjoy it. Thank you!" Baekhyun couldn't see Chanyeol's face but he is sure Chanyeol is smiling widely at the girl. And it causes his heart to constrict. 

Chanyeol made a move of leaving but the girl held Chanyeol's arm to stop him. Baekhyun gritted his teeth at the sight of it 

"Actually, I want to tell you something." The girl finally speaks after a minute of silence.

"Oh." Is the only answer Chanyeol does.

"I love you!" The girl aggressively said. 

Although he saw it coming, Baekhyun still widened his eyes at what the girl has confessed.

Chanyeol also seems surprised but it also seems like he doesn't mind at all. If anything, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol smile. Yes, he heard it. If there are things Baekhyun learned about Chanyeol during their rehearsals is that Chanyeol makes that exhaling sound when he smiles. 

"Well, that was quite surprising but thank you." Is what Chanyeol replied to the girl. 

The loud beats of Baekhyun's heart are deafening, it prevents him from hearing the next lines of the two. All he knows is that he saw the girl smile widely at Chanyeol. 

And Baekhyun hates it. 

He cannot bear to listen anymore so he turned around and go back to the main hall where everyone is. It's almost time, anyway.

*

"How I wish I could say the same but..." Chanyeol hesitantly replied to the girl. If there's one thing he hates, it is to make others feel bad. He hates rejecting people but he also hates making others assume his intentions. So as much as possible, as early as he can, he'll try to tell them where they stand. 

"I'm sorry." Is the only thing Chanyeol could say. To be honest, no matter how many times he had done this before, he couldn't seem to get used to it. 

"Is there someone else?" The girl hesitantly asked. It took Chanyeol seconds to fully comprehend the question but when he does, he answered truthfully. 

"Yes, there is someone. I'm sorry."

Yes, there is someone. And that someone happens to not like him. What a pity.

The girl looked saddened but still smiles at Chanyeol. "I understand. But at least, may I know who is it?"

But Chanyeol only smiles. "It's a secret. Again I'm sorry. Here." Chanyeol made a gesture of giving back the boxes of cupcakes. He just doesn't feel like he still deserves those. 

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault. And whether you like me or not, those cupcakes are still yours. You can share it with the other if you like." The girl smiles. 

Chanyeol would have argued more but at the mention of the others, he finally remembers the duty he's been neglecting at the moment. They were only given a few minutes of a break but here he is. 

One last time, Chanyeol thanked the girl then started heading to the main hall. 

*  
When Baekhyun came back, Tao tried to approach him to ask to help him practice how to deliver specific lines. But when he noticed the gloomy aura Baekhyun emits, he thought otherwise.

The others must have noticed it too because suddenly, the surroundings felt awkward and tense. It's like everyone's afraid to make a move when no one even restricting them. 

It must be because they're not used to this kind of Baekhyun? But to be really honest, Baekhyun isn't doing anything but to just sit on one of the speaker cases and looking directly at nothing. 

Later on, Chanyeol came with the bag full of boxes of cupcakes and it irritates Baekhyun more. Chanyeol is all smile and doesn't seem to notice the state everyone was into when he came. 

It's like Chanyeol's arrival is the cue for everyone to do their work. Everyone is back practicing and memorizing their dialogues. 

Chanyeol approached Baekhyun as they needed to continue where they stopped awhile ago.

But like the others, Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun seems to be in a bad mood. Baekhyun isn't smiling and has a serious look on his face which is typically different from when he would talk with the others, exchanging opinions on their roles. 

But unlike the others, Chanyeol had the audacity to ask Baekhyun. Though they're never close to each other, they've spent enough time together while working on their roles. It was the first time for him to witness Baekhyun not focused. 

"Is something wrong?" Chanyeol asked in worry.

Baekhyun seems to snap out of his thoughts when he looked at him, realizing that Chanyeol had approached him and is talking to him. He wants to say that something is definitely wrong. His heart is acting weird again and it's affecting his mood. But he can't really say that to Chanyeol, the very reason why this is happening in the first place. 

"Nothing." Is what he answered instead.

Chanyeol was relieved but still couldn't help but worry. He sighed. "Well, if there's anything I can help. You can always tell me." 

Baekhyun almost blushes at that. He never thought Chanyeol would be that concern about him. So he looked the other way and just replied shortly. "I'm just tired and all. Nothing to worry about." He at least offers a smile. Which Chanyeol returns. 

And Baekhyun thinks that was enough for him to feel good again. It's funny how his mood swiftly changes just because of Chanyeol. He's ready to do what he has to do when he noticed an exaggerated waving hand from the spectators' seats. It was the girl earlier. And she's waving his hands to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun doesn't know what that girl's doing there but when he looked at Chanyeol, he saw how he offers the same smile to the girl. 

Baekhyun would lie if he'd tell you he didn't feel a pinch on his heart. He does.

Not in the mood for anything anymore completely. He walks down the stage to approach Director Kim, leaving Chanyeol looking at him in confusion.

He knows he's acting like a kid and he doesn't know why but he is really not in the mood to do anything at the moment. He hates how much love could affect him. He isn't even like this. 

He's also not in the mood to rehearse today anymore. And he knows if he forces himself, he'll not be able to perform well. He's being childish and he's aware of it.

It's true, he's been working and rehearsing nonstop since the day Dir. Kim asked him to play the role. He had to work double compare to the others because he started late and exhaustions coming at him all at once. He thinks he at least deserves a rest.

"Director, Can I go early today?"

Dir. Kim didn't ask questions anymore, probably also feeling the glooming aura. So he said yes to Baekhyun's request.

"Thank you." Baekhyun audibly replied before retrieving his bag from the tables where he put it awhile ago.

*

Just like always, when Baekhyun comes home, he'll flop himself back first on his bed. He sighs his frustration at himself. 

Yes, himself. When leaving the theatre a while ago, he was so confident he wanted to go home but on the way home, he couldn't help but regretted how he acted. He must've looked like a spoiled, childish, arrogant and privileged brat in front of Chanyeol. 

Who would have the confidence to ask time off from the director when the play is just around the corner? Only Baekhyun. 

If only, that girl didn't show up. She must be proud of herself for finally confessing her feelings to Chanyeol. Must've felt good.

He wonders what could've been Chanyeol's response. The girl must have already got Chanyeol's number and she's been spamming Chanyeol of those sweet text messages only she would not cringe.

Baekhyun doesn't even have Chanyeol's number even if they're both working on the same project. 

This shouldn't really be time to think about what he' s lacking in terms of his relationship with Chanyeol but as each day passed, he couldn't help but feel inferior to those who Chanyeol has interacted to during the time of their rehearsals. Everyone seems to be so close with Chanyeol and he's the only one who's far away. 

Baekhyun decided to get up and sit on his chair, reaching the book where the picture of Chanyeol is from his study table. 

"Why do you have to make me feel this way?" He told the picture. He just looked at it for a good amount of time. As if waiting for it to response. But several minutes past and the man in the picture remains smiling, unaware of Baekhyun's feelings for him. 

"I noticed I've changed in my behavior. I used to be so composed and focused but with you around, I even don't who I am. "

He sighed, leaning and relaxing his back on the chair's backrest to look at the ceiling, a habit he would always have whenever he has to think deep.

"Why is it so hard to love you?" He whispers.

Baekhyun drowns himself in the silence of his room, his last words spoken seems to linger around. 

_"I once hesitated my feelings for him and then his feelings for me. But in the end, I realized that it's actually our choice whether to make it easy or not."_

Baekhyun suddenly sat straight at the thought of his conversation with Dr. Zhang last time they talked.

He knows his situation is different from the doctor, but somehow the approach the doctor made sense. 

He's been complaining how hard it is for him to feel this way when it's in his choice all along to make it easy. 

He'll be constantly feeling this way, not until he knows where he stands in Chanyeol's life. 

He needs to tell Chanyeol how he feels.

He needs to confess.

*

Thinking of confessing is already a thing, but thinking of how he was going to confess is another. He'd never done such thing before. And if he just suddenly shows up in front of Chanyeol and tells him he loves him, he doesn't know how his heart would be able to handle it. He's afraid he'll stutter or wouldn't be able to deliver his words that would lead to misunderstanding. 

But as stupid as it was, he still wanted to confess personally to Chanyeol. 

But for now, he thinks of writing his feelings and giving it anonymously to Chanyeol. And when the right time comes, he'll just say it's him. 

If only that was how easy it is. 

He gets some neat paper and a ball-pen then started writing. 

Tomorrow, he'll put it in Chanyeol's bag.

*

_Dear Park Chanyeol,_

_Are you even real? The first time I saw you, my heart flutters. I don't know it at first but someone told me I might be in love with you. Is it even possible to fall in love in that short amount of time? I kept thinking that this is just a phase, that I was just overwhelmed because this is the first time that I've encountered this kind of feeling, and I am just confused now. I heard that a phase would only last for a few days but it's been months now and I'm still thinking of you. I keep thinking of your eyes, how they interpret emotional feelings when you are acting, and how gentle at the same time fierce they look. I keep thinking of your ears, how it turns red whenever you're embarrassed with something your friends say. I keep thinking of your height, how it compliments mine. I keep thinking of your arms, I bet I'd fit perfectly in your embrace. I keep thinking of you in general. You are invading even my dreamland. I'm telling you, I am enjoying every second of it. If only I could live in that dream. How in the world you're still not mine? If only I have a chance. Don't you know that you are torturing me every time you smile? How I wish I was the receiving end of your every precious smile. I never felt this before and I'm not used to feeling this. One of these days I might just snap, run out of patience, and throw myself at you. Would you want that? Of course not. You couldn't afford to get embarrassed. And I don't want you to. Although your ears would turn red which I totally adore. So please tell me, how can I forget you?_

_Can you tell me?_

_Or maybe if you don't know the answer. Just tell me your number instead. >_<_

_Xxxxxxxx_

*

The day of the play has finally come. The day where their efforts and hardship will put to a test. Booths and various food stalls are placed all over the campus. Each clubs presenting what they have to offer. But there is one thing people are excited about. The theatrical play. 

A few hours before the show starts, everyone is busy setting and checking the stage, musicians are tuning their instruments from time to time. Director Kim is here and there, talking to every artist and staff, checking everything needed. And the artists are having their makeups done.

Jongdae is with Baekhyun at the dressing room right now, cheering his best friend as always which Baekhyun really appreciates, though, he never let Jongdae know how grateful he is. 

"I will cheer for you!"

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and smiled. "Thank you, Jongdae." Makeup done and already wearing his princely costume. 

Jongdae let Baekhyun compose himself in front of the mirror when they heard a sudden knock on the door before it opens and reveals Chanyeol. 

Jongdae then immediately gave Baekhyun a confused look in which Baekhyun returns.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you are with someone." 

"It's okay. Pretend I'm not here. I'm Jongdae, by the way. Baekhyun's best friend. Nice to meet you." Jongdae extended his hand for Chanyeol to shake. 

"I just came to say good luck." Chanyeol said after shaking Jongdae's hand before he turned his head towards Baekhyun. "Let's do our best Baekhyun." 

"Oh. Um, thank you." Baekhyun audibly replied. He just couldn't get used to Chanyeol saying his name. 

"Okay then, see you." Chanyeol smiled at him and nod his head when his eyes met Jongdae. He was about to leave and Baekhyun calls his name.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun, seemingly anticipating what Baekhyun would say next.

"Good luck to you too." Afraid he might stutter by how his heart is racing, Baekhyun managed to say at least. 

Chanyeol smiles genuinely at him. And oh dear, Baekhyun wants to melt.

After Chanyeol left, Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to look at each other at the same time. Baekhyun couldn't hold his smile anymore. Jongdae smiled too.

"What was that about?" Jongdae excitedly asked. 

"Actors usually cheer and encourage each other before the play starts. I know he probably said the same with the others but I don't care, Jongdae. I'm really happy." Baekhyun couldn't believe he's saying these things.

"No, it doesn't look just like a simple cheer to me." Jongdae exclaimed. "Tell me, did you already tell him about the letter?"

Baekhyun sigh. "Of course not, I don't have the courage to say. And that letter was really cheesy. I'm embarrassed to admit that it came from me. Besides, I don't even know if he noticed a piece of paper inside his bag. He probably thought it was some trash and got rid of it."

"You should've just gave it to him personally. Are you even planning to tell him?"

"I do but... I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me?" Baekhyun asked worriedly, hands fidgeting over his lap.

"Well, we'll never find out if you won't try." Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled back. Surprisingly, Jongdae always made sense.

"After the play, I'll confess to him." Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, determined.

"Now that's my best friend."

As if on cue, they've heard another knock on the door before it opens. 

"Prince Eun, we need you to stand by. We'll start in fifteen minutes." 

Jongdae knows it's time to leave so he hugs his best friend one last time to cheer him up. "I'll be in the front row." 

*

It's not the first time Baekhyun did this and he knows it's not the last. So far, he never stutters or made any mistake. In the corner of his eyes, he could see how satisfied Mr. Do Kyungsoo is from the audience. Chanyeol too is even better in actual than in rehearsal. And when he isn't needed in stage, he'll watch from the side behind the curtains Chanyeol's scene with the others. He really fits the role. Baekhyun is proud.

A lot of hardship came but Eun and Loey fought for their love. The neighboring kingdom's true intentions revealed and are defeated by the Kingdom of Light, led by the fire soldier, Loey.

Everyone is cheering for finally being free from their oppressor. Prince Eun and Loey met in the crowd before Loey leads the prince to their favorite spot in town to have their privacy.

Eyes full of tears, Prince Eun held Loey's face and admire the man he never knew he would see alive after the war. "It's finally over, Loey."

Loey used his thumbs to wipe the tears from the prince's face. "It is, my love. It is."

"I love you." Eun said, finally telling Loey again how much he loves him after everything that happened.

Loey smiles at him, looking straight to both of his eyes, admiring him. And then finally, finally closing the gap between their faces. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes. This is the moment he and Eun are waiting for.

"011056104" Chanyeol whispers. The kissing scene, as Director Kim instructed them would have their mics turned off. So Baekhyun is befuddled as to how Chanyeol still has something to say when he knows no one will hear it except Baekhyun. A series of numbers, at that.

"Huh?" baekhyun asked, clueless.

Chanyeol smiles, amused at the other's reaction. With their faces inches apart, that's not quite a sight for Baekhyun. If this continues he wouldn't know if he'll be able to keep his act anymore. This is just too much for his poor heart to handle.

"That's my number." Chanyeol finally fills in. Baekhyun widened his eyes at that. How the F?!

"Ho- how...?"

In the view of the spectators, Fire Soldier Loey is taking his precious time feeling and appreciating the prince while holding his hand and the other one, caressing the prince's face.

"You're not really subtle at sneaking things inside my bag."

Baekhyun almost let out a gasp. 

Almost.

Because when he was about to, that's when Chanyeol chooses as the right moment to kiss him on his lips. 

The kiss everyone's been waiting for. And what Baekhyun's looking forward to the most. 

Baekhyun heard the loud cheer of the crowd because finally, Soldier Loey and Prince Eun found each other's arms again, after everything they've been through.

But amongst the loud and deafening cheer, there is one unique and high pitched scream, Baekhyun could recognize anywhere. True to his words, Jongdae cheers for his best friend. 

"I love you, too, Baekhyun." Chanyeol proclaimed. 

Baekhyun couldn't help himself anymore. He hugged Chanyeol earlier than what was written on the script. He's just really happy. He couldn't believe that Chanyeol feels the same way. He wanted to cry.

"W-when?" He asked. Though, he isn't sure if Chanyeol heard his muffled voice from the guy's chest. 

"Since the first time I saw you. The reason why I auditioned. I just wanted to impress you. I didn't expect the turn of events. I'm sorry." Chanyeol whispers as he hugs Baekhyun tightly. He also finally said what he was dying to tell the other. But Baekhyun only smiled. 

Who would've thought? 

The first time Baekhyun laid his eyes on Chanyeol, he fell so hard too. Though he was oblivious back then, now he knows what it meant to have your heart skip a beat in front of the person you truly love.

But now that he knows Chanyeol feels the same and now that he is in the embrace of the man he loves, he feels how calm his heart has become. 

FIN.

***  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_(Wait, what? What do you mean, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are dating?)_

_(My friend saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun holding hands in the park!)_

_(But I thought- I thought.... Woah!)_


End file.
